


Do Me Like A Rabbit

by Consultingcrackaddicts (orphan_account)



Series: A Study in Kinks [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bondage, Consent Issues, Costumes, Crack, Crack Fic, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consultingcrackaddicts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John embark on some Disney-based roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Like A Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for very few reasons, we just wanted something fun to do. 
> 
> By Rin and Summer.
> 
> We take crack requests/prompts! You can submit one to us at: consultingcrackaddicts.tumblr.com/ask  
> We'll post it on the blog and here on Ao3.

“Sherlock-”

“Shhhh, Thumper. What have I told you?”

“I’m not calling you Bambi.”

_Thwack!_

Sherlock’s riding crop landed harshly on the exposed flesh of John’s backside.

“Ouch!”

“Participate properly, it’s meant to be fun.”

“You forcing me into an adult sized rabbit suit and then tying me down and spanking me through the bum-flap is not fun!”

“Maybe not for you.”

“Not for anyone, you twisted fuck!”

“I am a bit of a twisted fuck, but probably not in the way you were thinking. Anyway. Behave yourself.”

“Sherlock, no.”

_Thwack!_

“Hop to it, Thumper, or I’ll do something filthy to your tail.”

“You can do whatever you like, just don’t expect me to play along.”

“Really? Whatever I like?”

“Well, hang on, within reason, Sherlo-”

_Thwack! Thwack!_

John cried out, his cheeks red and thoroughly abused. He didn’t have to see Sherlock’s face to know the smug idiot was sporting a manic grin.

“How are you managing to spank me with hooves on, anyway?” He asked dryly.

“Bambi doesn’t have hooves in this case. I don’t want it to be so realistic that it’s ridiculous. I just want to pretend for a while that you’re an innocent little bunny, and that I’m going to fuck you until your cotton-tail falls off, while you scream for England.”

“At this rate, I’d be better suited to play the bloke who killed Bambi’s mum.” John said, through gritted teeth.

“Hush now, Thumper, don’t be rude.” Sherlock said, as he slapped John’s arse again.

“I want you to play along properly. Try not to squeal too much. Although you know I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Get stuffed.”

“Oh, very nearly. You’re the one in line for a good stuffing.” Sherlock said, his voice sinister as he poked and prodded at John on the bed.

“Are your wrists secure?”

“Yes, but I can’t breathe, and the cuffs are digging in through this damn suit.”

“Good.”

“Good? Christ, Sherlock. “ - _thwack!_ \- “Can you at least take these damn mittens off?”

“No, I love you in paws.”

“Fuck me...”

“I intend to. Now scootch up.”

Sherlock pushed John forward, until the rabbit’s knees were under him, his bare bottom sticking up in the air.

“We’re going to have such a good time, Thumper.”

John groaned into the pillow.

Sherlock reached behind him on the bed and picked up an almost too-large anal plug.

“Are you ready, Thumper?”

“No.”

“Aw, that’s no fun. Play along.”

“I am not letting you fuck me like I’m a rabbit.”

“Not a rabbit, Thumper, a weeny little bunny.”

“How is this exciting you?”

“I can’t explain my desires to you John, they just come and go. Next week I might be fixated on chairs or something.”

“Oh, God help me.”

“If you’re addressing me in that statement, I think perhaps we need to find a way to make deities into a sexual fetish.”

“Christ, no.”

“See, there you go again. Now, enough talk.”

During the conversation, Sherlock had been preparing John’s anus with lubricant (and a little bit of spit, because he liked his rabbits dirty). He took his time, as a kindness to John, as he knew John thoroughly enjoyed it when Sherlock perused his anus at great length. Sherlock chuckled to himself as he felt John warming up beneath him. He’d been reluctant to play some of Sherlock’s more extravagant games, ever since the red velvet incident or the time where they “had fun” with Mycroft’s umbrella for example was pretty memorable. The look on Mycroft’s face when Sherlock sent it back to him. Priceless.

But John always came around (hahaha, came).

Sherlock dipped his head down for a few minutes, to continue the exploration of John’s anal cavity with his tongue.

“Ohh, Sherlock.” John moaned.

Sherlock smirked as he withdrew from John’s anus, nuzzling his arse cheek before biting down hard.

“When are you going to learn, Thumper?”

“I am not calling you Bambi.”

“The more you spoil the game, the more I’ll spoil the rest of your week, by ensuring it hurts too much to sit down.”

“Go ahead.”

“As you wish.”

Sherlock straightened up again, and grabbed John’s arse tightly, clawing at it like a deer might if deer had claws. He spread John’s cheeks, and deemed his anal sphincter ready for breaching, before placing an anal plug at the entrance of it’s destination (inside John’s bunny-butt).

“This might hurt a bit.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well, I intend it to, so of course it will.”

“Damn you, Sherlock.”

And with that, Sherlock pushed with a steady hand, the anal plug beginning it’s descent into the dark abyss of John’s butt. Sherlock took his time, moving agonizingly slow, relishing the building moans coming from John as the plug stretched him wider and wider. Sherlock could see John’s penis thickening in his suit, as it pressed down towards the surface of the bed.

“Now I know you like this.”

“Oh, fuck Sherlock, yes!”

Sherlock growled, twisting the plug roughly - John cried out, his body lurching away, his cock rapidly softening.

“You don’t have to make this so hard on yourself, Thumper.”

“If I call you Bambi, will you hurry up and fuck me properly?”

“Maybe. I haven’t decided. It might make me want to draw this out even longer, you’ll just have to take your chances.”

“Oh, Jesus.”

“I told you, John. That’s for another day.”

“Why do you even do this?”

“Because I like it when you’re vulnerable. No matter how many demented things I make you do, you still trust me. It’s like the perfect aphrodisiac.”

“You get off on making me look like an idiot? Thanks.”

“No, not an idiot. Just a trusting fool - far more endearing. Now, back in position, hop hop!”

John sighed as he settled back onto his knees, his face pressed into the pillow. Sherlock again began the expedition of the anal plug. He moved it a bit quickly this time, and soon enough, John’s ring of muscle closed tightly around the divot in the plastic, snug as a bug in a rug.

“Now, how do you like that Thumper?”

“It’s good.” John whimpered from the top of the bed.

“Good. And now I’m going to make it even better.”

And with that, Sherlock set about rubbing the plug with a vibrator, sending the the vibrations down the plastic and deep into John’s body. He had a fun switching between the various speed settings, and John had an excellent time vocalizing his approval of Sherlock’s ingenuity.

Sherlock peered between John’s legs and saw the front of the rabbit suit was saturated with pre-come. Smiling inwardly, he switched the vibrator off, and began the withdrawal of the plug. After a few minutes, it slid easily out of John’s rectum with satisfactory speed, and was discarded on the bed beside them.

“Are you ready now, Thumper?”

“Yes.” John gasped into the bed, trying to press his cock into the mattress below for any kind of stimulation he could get.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes... Bambi.”

“Beg for it.”

“Just fuck me already.”

There was silence as Sherlock waited, absently rubbing his own erection through the cheap brown fabric of his bambi outfit. He couldn't see John’s head, as it was cloaked in a fluffy grey hood, adorned with long fuzzy ears, but he could feel John summoning the courage to call him Bambi. He was probably trying to rationalize it to himself, make it somehow sexy.

John moaned softly.

“Please. Just fuck me already, Bambi.” His voice thoroughly coated in desperation and shame.

“Absolutely” he said.

Sherlock grinned. John would do anything he asked.

“Err, hang on. I can’t get my cock out.” He said, quickly jumping off the bed and rifling through a pile of laundry.

He came back to the bed, somehow wielding a knife, and began to hack away at the cheap deer suit until there was a rough opening at the front; his dripping cock protruding obscenely into the air in front of him.

“Alright. Now I’m going to fuck you until you cry.”

“Just get on with it. Please.” John begged, his paws desperately trying to get a grip on the head board.

“All in good time.”

“No, now!”

“Someone’s a grumpy bunny.”

“Just fucking put your deer dick in me already!” John yelled, pressing his face into the pillow in frustration.

“Calm down, or you’ll get nothing at all.”

“As if, you want to get off as bad as I do.”

“Yes, but I’m free to bring myself to orgasm and then leave a lovely trail of cum all down your fur, so shut it.”

John grit his teeth, and sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Sherlock was in charge. He took to wiggling his bum back and forth, making his little cotton-tail shake.

“Mm, that’s the idea, Thumper. You are irresistable.” Sherlock said, smiling as he rolled a condom onto his pre-cum soaked penis, before lubing up.

He shuffled forward, on his knees, kneeling between John’s trembling legs. He placed one hand on John’s fur-less arse, spreading him open, while the other guided his heavy cock towards the anus it was about to destroy. Once lined up, he pushed firmly, his tip entering John’s arse. He slid himself in entirely, same as the plug, and stayed where he was, content to be nestled balls-deep in John’s anus.

“I’m going to enjoy this so much.” He murmured into the fur of John’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek up and down on the tacky, grey material.

“I certainly hope so. I’ve been a very bad bunny.” John said quietly.

Sherlock laughed gently.

“I know you have. But that’s the best kind of bunny.” He said, as he began to rock slowly in and out of John, his face pressed into John’s back, as John shifted beneath him, pressing back into the movements.

“I thought you were going to make me cry with the intensity of your fucking.”

“There’s time enough for that, just let’s get to it.”

It was all sickeningly intimate.

Thankfully, after a while of that weak bullshit, Sherlock was overcome with the need to posses. He sat up straight, took John by his fluffy bunny hips, and began thrusting with full force. John cried out at the sudden speed change, while Sherlock pushed mercilessly into his body, rolling his hips with each thrust.

“Oh, fuck, Bambi!”

John was an incoherent mess by this point, so Sherlock took the liberty to say any number of ridiculous things, knowing that John would never know he’d said them.

“I’m going to fuck you like the filthy rabbit you are!”

His only response was a throaty cry, the very epitome of “the throes of passion”.

“Take it all, Thumper, you great English Lop!”

He kept thrusting, his hands gripping tightly on the cheap suit, straining it at the seams.

“Come on, are you a real rabbit, or tiny chinchilla, who can’t take a good dicking?” He yelled to the room in general, amused by the absurdity of the statements, aroused at the coarseness of his language.

“I’m going to fuck you until your ears are so sore that they can’t stand up.”

“Please, Bambi” John gurgled into the pillow, completely transported.

Sherlock picked up the pace, slamming into John, occasionally spanking the bits of his arse that were uncovered. John was crying out with need, so close to the edge, about to come all over the inside of his suit. Sherlock slipped one arm inside the bum-flap and reached around John’s body to give him, well, a reach-around. He squeezed firmly on John’s aching cock, rubbing it in time with his own hard thrusts. With help from the friction of the suit, it wasn’t long before John yelled out, come spurting out of him, all up the inside of the suit and dribbling over Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock followed suit (haha) shortly after, his own orgasm helped along by the contracting of John’s anus as he climaxed. He collapsed heavily on top of John, panting into the furry shoulder beneath him once more. John’s torso was smeared in his own cum as it came in contact with the bed.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Sherlock.”

“See, it wasn’t so bad after all.”

“Fuck me.”

“I did.”

John sighed contentedly; his brain trying to deal with the overload of pleasure that his body had delivered unto it. Sherlock rolled off John, his fawn ears askew, and held his bunny-lover close to him, stroking the wet patch on the front of the suit where John’s pre-cum had predominantly dripped. They lay together in the post-coital silence, dozing a bit as they snuggled.

“Sherlock?” John said, turning slightly to face his deer.

“Mm?”

“Did you really call me a great English Lop?”

“...I might have done.”

“You are insane.”

“Well. We can’t all be boring in bed.”

John grinned, leaning in to kiss the great idiot who had just fucked him in a deer suit.

“You’re a disgrace.”

“You’re the disgrace, you just conceded to being fucked while dressed like a rabbit, what self-respecting man does that?”

“One that loves you.”

“Rabbits are always so over-sentimental.”

“You need to stop.”

“Shhh, you’re ruining everything, Thumper.”

“Don’t you ever fucking call me that again.”

“What if I want more bunny sex? ”

“Well. Fine, but not until then.”

“Deal.”

“Good.”

“Bunnies are excellent breeders, did you know?”

“Sherlock you can’t breed with me, we are two men. Now shut up and go get me something to clean myself up with.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

“Go!”

Sherlock left the bed, getting up to get a wet face-cloth. He stopped at the door, and looked back at John.

“What, Sherlock?”

“I love you too, Thumper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. :]
> 
> Info for requests/prompts can be found in the notes at the top.


End file.
